


Closets

by DeathjunkE



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fingerfucking, Gen, Homophobia, Homosexuality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathjunkE/pseuds/DeathjunkE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The most interesting things are found in closets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bryoneybrynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryoneybrynn/gifts).



> Thank you to the most awesome beta groolover, who turned a grammatical mess into this fic. Thank you ^^

_Let us begin…_

Teddy was a somber child at the age of three, with good reason. His mother and father had died before he could even register their faces. His grandmother had had a breakdown—her ever-deteriorating mind had finally lost its grip and she had murdered Gramps in a fit of rage and come after him next.

Uncle Harry’s charm had saved him that night. The little gold galleon on the leather cord wrapped around his wrist had pulled him from the Tonks residence to Pleasant Grove. He landed between Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron while they were in bed. It took about an hour's worth of crying and another of pleading from Uncle Harry to get the full story. 

From then on he lived with Uncle Harry.

It took time, but life was good again. He spent many days with Uncle Harry tending to the house or the vast gardens, cooking and making trips into Muggle London. When Uncle Ron came to visit they flew or swam, though Uncle Harry never got in the water (something about having more than enough experience with merpeople). 

It wasn’t until he was five that things changed. He’d been looking in one of the closets for his toy truck when Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron came in and began speaking angrily to one another. Teddy shrank back against the farthest wall as he heard a frustrated shout.

“Harry, Hermione knows, I’d never keep something like this from her.”

“So Hermione knows that I’m your pity fuck and is okay with that?” Uncle Harry snapped, before throwing himself into one of the recliners.

“It's not like that and you know it.” There was a pause and Teddy watched as Uncle Harry tried not to look up at his friend. “Harry, she knows that you are and have always been my first priority.”

“I shouldn’t be! You should have your own life. Not me as some fucked up obligation.” 

“Don't you understand?” Teddy watched as Uncle Ron sat on the arm of the recliner that Uncle Harry was in before dipping his head down and leaning in close. “I love you, Harry, I always have. But I love Hermione too. I made my stance perfectly clear on the situation from the beginning. You can’t keep jerking Ginny around like this…” 

Teddy sat entranced as he watched them kiss. It started off slow and without any touching besides their lips, but soon it changed and Uncle Harry was panting and making weird sounds.

From that day forward Teddy liked to hide in closets.

When he had the jitters before walking down the aisle to bring the rings to Uncle Harry.

When Auntie Ginny moved in he hid in the closet, refusing to come out until Uncle Harry promised that he would never forget about him. 

When Uncle Harry yelled at him for telling Auntie Ginny he hated her.

When Uncle Harry was away on a trip and the moon was full he slept in Uncle Harry’s closet, hoping that being surrounded by his scent would push away the dreams of the scary wolves and their killing sprees. 

When Auntie Ginny left and Uncle Ron came by he would hide in the closet and watch.

Then one day when he was seven, Auntie Ginny walked into the house leaning on Uncle Harry with a bundle of cloth in her arms that was revealed to be a baby. Uncle Harry smiled at the little pink lump and kissed Auntie Ginny full on the lips in an obvious display of joy.

Teddy hated it instantly.

When it cried Teddy slipped into the closet. For six months he spent nearly all of each day in that closet.

Uncle Harry fawned over the baby, but he’d always turn to Teddy and hold out a hand, scooping the older boy into his lap as well showering him with love and gifts, and then he realized that just because Uncle Harry had a baby he wasn’t going to be replaced.

A year later after Teddy’s eighth birthday there was another baby. This one came home with wide green eyes and Uncle Harry’s nose. 

Again, Teddy hid in the closet when it cried and whined. 

This baby, Albus, toddled after him when it grew. Al liked to read and didn’t roughhouse with his cousins or chase gnomes like Teddy did, but Al laughed easily and was always ready for a challenge. He was sure of his ability to accomplish anything he set out to do; for that, Teddy could only admire him.

When Teddy left for Hogwarts he waved to Uncle Harry and Al, the only members of his family that had missed the start of Victoire’s birthday party to see him off. Uncle Ron and Auntie Herm appeared just before the train pulled off to wish him well and give him last minute gifts, advice and hugs.

He wrote every day to Al and once a week to everyone else.

Hogwarts was a blur of classes, Quidditch, essays and illicit groping and kissing in the many storage cupboards, classrooms and corridors. 

When James came it took all Teddy had not to smack him, the way he flung his father’s name around and pestered the other students. 

When Al came a year later Teddy was so frantic studying for NEWTS that he hadn’t noticed Al being bullied until he showed up at the Ravenclaw dorm room bruised and angry, asking for advice on how to handle the situation—would pranks be called for or public humiliation?

Teddy told him to ignore them because they were senseless morons who only wanted to get a rise out of him. Al, ever trusting in his cousin, did just that.

It took three days to find the bastards, a group of four Slytherin boys who had taken pleasure in beating the son of Harry Potter. That was the first and only time Teddy lost control of himself; he used the strength that was gifted to him by his wolf blood. The boys were such a mess that they had to be taken to St. Mungo's and Uncle Harry called up to the school.

Only the fact that Harry Potter was Harry Potter kept Teddy from being expelled for misconduct and arrested for assault.

He refused to speak as Uncle Harry chewed him out. He just looked over the man’s shoulder at a random point and focused on that.

“TED!”

The boy’s eyes snapped up to meet his godfather’s gaze. “Yes sir?”

“Why did you fight... wrong word — beat those boys?”

“What does it matter? I’m not getting expelled.” He grunted and crossed his arms petulantly.

“There has to be a reason. I’ve never had to punish you, Ted. You’ve always been the best behaved of all my children.” Teddy’s stomach clenched; sure, everyone said it, and sure, he knew Harry thought of him like a son, but it was different to hear it said. “Teddy—please, throw me a bone here.”

“They all ganged up on Al while he was in the boys bathroom. Two of the boys were prefects—there was no one to help him and I wasn’t going to allow that to just happen. James is no help either, he’s so busy teasing Al that he doesn’t notice anything else; besides, James is the last person Al would ever ask for help, he’s too proud.” Uncle Harry’s lips grew thin and he nodded, turning around and reentering the headmaster’s office.

By the next day Al had personal quarters near the teachers' wing and Teddy’s school records were cleared of every single infraction ever committed.

Five years after graduation and three years into his apprenticeship was when everything culminated. Teddy had made his way back to his uncle’s home for James’ graduation celebration. After his shower he had somehow found himself in a closet with a just a towel slung around his hips and pressed against the wall with a distraught Albus in his lap.

“Teddy,” he whispered frantically, chewing at his bottom lip as he gathered his thoughts. “Teddy. I don't know what to do!”

“What’s wrong?” Teddy tried to sooth the panic with his level voice and a large warm hand on Al’s shoulder.

“Daddy—He’s cheating on Mum.”

“Really?” Oh. So someone else knew now too.

“Yes, Really!” Al punched his shoulder. "Do you think I’m making this stuff up?”

“No, no—sorry.” Teddy smiled kindly and sighed, the barest of smiles on his lips. “Go on, Al.”

“Mum had left with Jay, Rosie, Lily and Auntie Herm to go shopping. And Uncle Ron came over…” The boy frowned, his dark brows drawing together and his green eyes unfocused as he concentrated on the memory. “I guess he didn’t know I was home. Because when I came from upstairs they were on the sofa with no clothes and Uncle Ron… he had his fingers in—I couldn’t move. If I moved they would have known I was there.”

“So you watched?”

Al’s blush proved his Weasley genetics. His face was flaming red and his usually light freckles disappeared. “Yeah.”

“’Sokay. I did too. A few times when I was younger.”   
”You mean he’s done this before!”

“My guess is since before either of us were even born. If anything I think Uncle Harry is ‘cheating’ on Uncle Ron-- if he’s cheating on anyone.”

“But with Uncle Ron? And how can he just let someone put their finger there? Won’t that hurt?” 

“No not really, come — I’ll show you. Unbutton your pants.” Teddy brought two fingers to his mouth and began sucking on them, covering them in slick saliva. “Well, what are you waiting for?” he said around the damp digits. “Drop trou!”

Al unbuttoned his blue jeans reluctantly and shoved them halfway down his arse. “Is this really a good idea?”

“If you don't want to it's fine.”

Al tentatively ran his fingers through Teddy’s short purple hair with a thoughtful look. “Nothing ventured, nothing gained, yes?”

“Yes!” Teddy hissed as he latched onto his partner’s neck, sucking and kissing with varying pressure to raise small purple marks and distract from the initial discomfort. 

Al gasped as the first finger wiggled in and brushed against the muscular walls. “It stings, Ted. Take it out.” 

“Give it a second, it will feel good in a second.” With a thought Teddy made the finger grew longer and then wider. He pumped the digit slowly, brushing over the walls' loosening muscles and feeling around for that little node that would make the sensations twice as intense.

Al squirmed, lifting his hips in an attempt to escape the probing fingers. It wasn’t painful any more, just odd. “Teddy, it doesn’t fell goo--oh—oh wow.” The young Potter ground his hips down, wanting to feel that spark of pleasure again as he rode the growing and widening fingers. 

Teddy drew his other hand up and undid the buttons of the school shirt Al wore. He trailed light kisses down the boy’s chest, stopping occasionally to nip and lave certain areas before he sucked a light brown nipple into his mouth. He rolled the nub gently, scraping it with his teeth before pursing his lips in an imitation of a pinch. 

Al moaned helplessly and leaned on Teddy’s shoulder, biting his lip as he struggled to regulate his breathing. He was impossibly hard and was just seconds away from ruining the inside of his pants. Al slid his own thin fingers down between their bodies and gripped his erection as well as his cousin’s. Teddy groaned low and let out what sounded almost like a growl. The sweat from his body and the dampness of Teddy’s freshly washed skin made it easy to manipulate and stroke the pair of erections and aided their quest for friction as they bucked into each other. It was pleasure overload. They both came; Al was quicker and Teddy’s own was thick and accompanied with a throaty groan. 

Neither wanted to move. The post-pleasure haze was just too good to spoil with movement or conversation, so they sat together in the dark closet enjoying a bit of lethargy. 

Al froze as he heard the door handle jiggle, and Teddy watched the door open with an intense hyperawareness.

When the door opened fully Auntie Ginny stood there in pure horror. 

Neither Teddy nor Al moved or spoke. There was no way they could explain this away as anything other than what it was.

Finally the silence was broken by Auntie Ginny’s shrieks. “DISGUSTING! UNNATURAL! FREAKISH! MY OWN SON! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!” Her hand struck out like lightning, and before Teddy could register what was happening his head was turned in the other direction and his face was burning.

By this time her screams had drawn Uncle Harry to the room. “Ginny, what’s wrong?”

“THIS!” she screeched, “LOOK WHAT HE’S DONE TO OUR SON! THIS ISN’T RIGHT ITS UNNATURAL!”

Teddy watch anxiously as Uncle Harry took in the situation for the first time. He shivered slightly when the man made his way over to the closet, where he was still tangled up in with Al—who was devoting all of his effort to breathing. “Uncle Har--” Ted’s voice was choked back when Uncle Harry’s calloused fingers slid over the stinging cheek lightly, almost unbelievingly.

“Did she _hit_ you?” The man’s voice was tight with restrained anger.

“OF COURSE I DID! LOOK! LOOK AT WHAT HE WAS DOING TO AL! IT’S DESPICABLE—NOT RIGHT! JUST PLAIN FREAKISH!” she raved. 

Teddy had never seen his Uncle look so murderous; he looked down, not wanting to see the disappointment and anger in Harry’s eyes. 

“Ginny, get the fuck out of my house.”

With that one phrase Uncle Harry became the focus of everyone. Al looked wide-eyed at his father, trying to understand why he wasn’t angry. Auntie Ginny was gawping in utter disbelief. Ted was just confused, why would Uncle Harry ask Auntie Ginny to leave? She wasn’t the one who’d just been caught with her fingers in his son.

“Wh-what?”

“You are to vacate the premises. Before I remove you myself, and by all rights I should have you charged with assault.”

“For what!?”

“You hit my kid, Ginny! And just after that you started to sound suspiciously like Petunia.” Harry stood and turned toward his wife. “This has been coming a long time, and it's finally here. I can’t do this, Ginny.”

“What do you mean?” She stepped forward and gripped the arm of the man she had dreamed of since she was four years old. “I didn’t hit Al, so there’s no reason to press charges, and it's my house too. I live here too. Besides a smack is nothing compared to what he was doing to Al-”

“With— _with_ me, Mum.” Al’s voice echoed throughout the room, catching everyone off guard. “Teddy was having sex with me.” His chin jutted out proudly, making him took more unafraid and composed than he should be for someone who was still sitting in the lap of the man he’d been caught in the closet with. “And Teddy’s not disgusting or freakish anymore than Uncle Ron and Daddy are.”

Uncle Harry’s face flushed as he cut his eyes over to the pair behind him. “Al.”

“Albus, I allow _Daddy_ ,” she spat the word like venom; it had always rankled with her that her children still referred to Harry by such a childish epithet, “--his eccentricities,” Auntie Ginny said haughtily. “I don't want you to end up like your father — lonely and so desperate that he’ll fuck his wife’s brother.”

Teddy watched the scene with trepidation. Even though he was in the thick of things, he still felt like an outsider. 

“Get out.” Uncle Harry’s voice was raspy and thick with exhaustion. “I’ve got no more patience for gold-digging social climbers with a hero fetish.”

Auntie Ginny’s eyes darkened and she turned on her heel, stopping briefly to say over her shoulder, “Go pack your bags, Al. I’ll make sure your brother and sister are ready to go too.”

Harry pulled her around to him with a steady hand on her shoulder. “No my dear, you misunderstand me. _You_ are to leave; _my_ children will be staying with me. If you want them I’ll meet you in court and throw my name and money around until any and every lawyer you come across won't even look at you.”

“I gave birth to them!”

“I don't give a flying fuck. I thank you for my family, Ginny. The kids are lovely and wonderful, I love them dearly, but I have to tell you – you will never get a hand on a single one of my kids.” His retort was brief and punctuated with his swift exit.

Auntie Ginny left next in a fury.

Teddy tipped his head back against the wall and looked into nothingness.

Al just put his head back on Teddy’s shoulder and sighed. “I don't suppose we could just close the door and never come out?”

“If only.”


End file.
